


Evanstan Crossover AU Curtis/Jack 第二章后片段

by Zhuobuer



Category: Kings, Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhuobuer/pseuds/Zhuobuer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>全文已完结撒花：全文link请到--->http://www.lofter.com/blog/buxiaoxinchiduole</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evanstan Crossover AU Curtis/Jack 第二章后片段

Jack一声叹息，双手抱紧Curtis，加深这个吻。Curtis的身体滚烫火热，Jack根本无法放开。  
Curtis紧紧抓着Jack，力道大得让人疼痛，不知道是在忍耐什么。他的脑袋从来没有这么模糊，唯一能感觉到的只有王子冰凉的双唇。  
Jack张开嘴，邀请般地伸出舌头，他舔弄着Curtis的嘴唇，然后顶开进入。Jack的舌头低了几个温度，Curtis忍不住追逐着他，他们彼此吞咽着津液。Jack带领Curtis，不停加深亲吻，换着方向在彼此口中搅动，缠绕。  
Curtis的呼吸急促，他太久没有亲吻了，藏在水中的下体已经不可避免地硬起来。  
Jack发出喘息，他的手在水里游走，进入Curtis粗糙的外衫，他抚摸着Curtis的腹肌，然后手指在裤带外面移动。  
就是不进去。Jack的手指轻的像鱼唇的亲吻，轻轻贴附在Curtis的皮肤上。  
Curtis喘气，他嘴唇离开Jack，顶着彼此的额头。  
Jack。他咽了咽口水，又叫了一声，Jack。  
Curtis，Jack又是用那种低迷的声音，他们那么近距离地盯着彼此。Jack的嘴唇滴血般红艳，还泛着水光，等待着蹂躏，等待着亲吻。  
Curtis闭上眼，他到底在干什么？  
Curtis。Jack又叫了一遍。他对着Curtis呼吸，似乎想说话，又似乎在邀吻。  
于是Curtis又一次亲吻了上去。  
第二次的吻比第一次粗暴许多，Curtis占了主导权，他咬着Jack的双唇，然后深吻他。王子仍然浑身冰凉，Curtis把他拥进怀中，挺硬的下身在水中紧贴着Jack，烫的似乎要燃起来般。  
Jack任由他在自己口中掠夺，他享受这个，Curtis就像一个沉寂已久的火山，爆炸出耀眼的火光。  
他的手终于游到了Curtis下体附近，Curtis贴得他那么紧，Jack的手几乎无法动作。他的手指在裤子外面包裹住Curtis的坚硬的阴茎。  
Curtis喘息出声，他闭上眼，久违的欲望的快感砸中他，他脑海里有一个声音在尖叫。  
不行。  
Curtis：Jack，我——  
嘘，Jack亲吻他，对他笑了一下，又说，嘘。  
他抱着Curtis，亲着他的胡子，一路亲到耳垂。  
Jack：我知道你要什么。Curtis，我知道你要什么。

Jack潜到水里，Curtis急促地呼吸着，胸膛起伏感觉心快要跳出来，他看着清水里Jack的头颅渐渐靠向他的胯下。  
Jack把Curtis的阴茎掏出，它早已挺硬得不行，发怒般地对着他。Jack张开口将它吞了下去，几乎是一次到底，阴茎被深深吞进了喉咙里。Curtis吼叫出声，那感觉紧紧包围挤压着他，湿润温暖。  
Curtis发出窒息般的哽咽，他大口呼吸。  
Curtis：Jack，我——我忍不住的。Jack，你。  
他想问Jack能否呼吸的过来。但他甚至不确定Jack在水里听得到不。  
操。Curtis骂道，  
他忍不住了，抽动起来。  
他连自慰都很少，更不要说别人为他这样口交。  
Jack的嘴巴包裹着他，根本没花多久时间，他最后快速毫无规律地抽动了两下，低吼着射了出来，全数射进了Jack的嘴中。  
Jack从水中站起来，他嘴角仍然带着精液，有不少都被他吐在了水里。他的睫毛滴着水，似笑非笑，带着满足的神情。  
他又牵起Curtis的手，说，走，Curtis，我们回去吧。

————————TBC————————


End file.
